Hogwarts Modernized: For the Rich and Gifted
by crazziegirl
Summary: Alena, a shy rich girl, gets accepted to the world's best school. when she gets there she feels like she doesn't belong but will a certain bad boy change her mind? No magic
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

So I'm new to fan fiction, writing that is. I'm normally a horrible writer because I try to explain everything in the beginning or I make the story line to fast and I'm trying to improve that. I've read a lot of fan fictions and realized that there isn't many modernized Harry Potter so the amazing (not really) idealist I am I decided to write one.

Of course I don't own anything of Harry Potter or else id be a British chick. Anyways enjoy

X x X x X x X x Chapter 1: Acceptance

She laughed as she ran through the forest avoiding the trees gracefully. She knew exactly where the little woodland pixies were taking her. Deep in the forest was a place so magical so wonderful she only wished she could stay longer. Beyond the darkened forest was a shining castle surrounded by mythical creatures of all sorts and a crystal blue lake filled with even more mythical friends.

She flew down till her feet touch the ground and walked to the small 2 inch door. She got down on her knees and the pixies began to fly around her in frenzy. The girl began shirking smaller and smaller until she was the same height as the door. She opened the door and walked through.

Once on the other side she was back to her normal 5 foot height. She bent her knees and sprung up into the air. She twists in circles and did flips. She closed her eyes and spread her arms and let magic take over. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair and defying gravity.

When she opened her eyes she saw an object in the distance. She flew closer and the object became clearer. It was a dragon. Its mouth was moving but the words were too soft to understand. The closer she got she heard the words weren't words, they were noises and they were becoming louder and louder.

MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!

The scene before her faded to black but the noises annoying noises stayed loud. She opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight. She took her left hand and shut the alarm off. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She forced herself out of bed and made her way downstairs to her kitchen.

"Good morning." Her father said going through today's mail.

"Good morning father." She replied quietly.

"DORRIS!" Her father yelled making Alena jump. Dorris came through the door and stood by him.

"Yes sir?"

"Alena tell him what you want to eat."

"Whatever's easy for you Dorris." She smiled.

Dorris nodded and went into the kitchen making her a hugging breakfast, knowing that he took the easy way out he'd get a beating form Mr. Alby.

In the dining hall Mr. Alby held up a letter. "Do you know what this is?"

She lightly shook her head. He handed the envelope to the butler that was standing next to him and he walked down the table and gave her it. She took it, the front of it said 'Hogwarts School for the Rich and Gifted'. She opened it and inside was a brochure of the school.

On the front had a fancy shield that was divided into four and each section had a different animal and color. Under the shield had an inscription in a different language. In the background was a castle, the school, she guessed. She opened the brochure and saw the classes she could take, the supplies she would need, and the dorms that she'd stay in. She read on and found out that the school allowed pets but only a cat, owl, rat or toad. Weird, why only those few? She shook the unimportant thought and read on. She noticed that shed have to take a test and that would result what dorm she'd be in. She guessed it was for sport competition and things like that.

Dorris came into the room and handed her, her food. She started eating, still looking through the brochure. She reached the back of the brochure and the test was there. She just closed the book, pushed it aside and continued eating. Her dad noticed she didn't take the small test and spoke up. "Why are you not taking the test Alena?"

"I don't feel like going. It doesn't seem like my type of school, besides I like the school I'm at now." She replied biting into her toast. She really didn't want to be surrounded by rich snobby kids. The school she went at now the people didn't even know she was rich and that's how she liked it. Her father, on the other hand, didn't like it at all, her going to a school full of worthless poor people, as he saw it. The only reason she's at that school was because her mother was a kind and Alena wanted to follow in her footsteps. Also it was the something that encouraged her to stay like her mother. Her mother had enrolled her in the school, then she passed away, and her father tried to get her out of the poor school but Alena was so devastated he decided to keep her in it for a while. But that while was up and the school his wife and him went to was an opportunity for his daughter.

"YES! You are Alena. You're not going to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity!" he yelled while at the same time stayed calm. Alena jumped at the tone of his voice. It meant he wasn't going to take no as an answer. So she just nodded and said ok. "Good. Now take that test and we can drop it off on our way to the stores for your supplies."

She flipped to the back the brochure and began to fill out the test. She ripped it off the prefolded hinge and set it aside. Dorris came into the room and handed her an envelope as he picked up her dirty dishes. She folded the test paper into the envelope and sealed it. She ran upstairs to her room and quickly got dressed. Then she met her dad in their limo and headed off to the stores.

X x X x X x X x

Alena carried the tall stacks of books towards the pet store. She had gotten everything on the list except a pet. She would have given the stuff to her dad but he wondered off into a store so she was on her own. She was almost to the store when she accidently ran into someone causing her books to fall everywhere on the ground and the person's cup of liquid spilled on their self. "I'm so sorry!" she said already on the ground picking up her stuff. She looked up to see the person who she caused a scene with. It was a guy with slicked back white blonde hair and dark grey eyes and wasn't bad looking at all. She began to feel her face getting hot and looked down.

He looked at the golden blonde girl scramble to pick up her stuff. He was going to yell at her for spilling his drink all over his shirt but after glimpsing her, he decided not to. He bent down to help her pick up her books.

He handed the last book to Alena. "I'm really sorry." She said again taking the book.

"It's ok It was my fault for not paying attention." He smiled as he noticed she was blushing. He was going to say something else but he heard his name being called in the distance. "I'm sorry I have to go." And with that he turned around and started to walk away. Then realized he didn't get her name and turned around to go back to her but he didn't see her.

Alena walked into the pet store. She set the books down near a table that was there and walked around looking at the animals. She didn't see any animals really stand out until she walked past a cage that had an unfamiliar animal in it. As she walked closer to it; its head popped up and was staring at her with bright blue eyes. It looks like a rat, but it was too big. It let out a small cat-like cry. What was this thing? Then she realized it was a hairless cat. She didn't recognize it because most hairless cats are tan or peach but this cat was greyish black.

She went to the front and asked for the hairless cat. The manager looked at her as if she was crazy. Nobody wanted an ugly cat but he was happy to get rid of it. The manager gave Alena the rat cat and she paid for it. She grabbed her books and the cat cage and left. Her father was outside waiting for her. He took a look at the animal in the cage and shook his head, deciding it was better not to ask. He took her books while she held the cage.

"What its name?" he asked instead of insulting the animal and accidently is upsetting his daughter.

"Hmmm…" she didn't have a name for it yet. She thought for a second and then smiled, "Luna her name is Luna."

Mr. Alby smiled at his smiling daughter and nodded. They headed to their limo and went home but not before stopping by the pet supplies store and getting the necessary things for the new member of the house.

X x X x X x X x

I know the ending is fast but it's for a reason and that reason is chapter 2. Review please it means people read my story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises

This chapter is probably better because it explains a lot of the school system. My favorite part is about Luna because it's basically how everyone reacts. Luna is my real cat and she looks exactly how I described her. Anyways enjoy!

X x X x X x X x X

Chapter 2: Surprises

Alena sat on the train looking out the window at the blur of land and sky. It's had been a couple weeks ago when she had gotten her letter of acceptance in the mail. She didn't want to go, knowing that it was just going be a school full of snobby know-it-alls.

Alena sighed as she pet Luna's soft dark skin. Luna purred in response. Alena was alone which was fine considering she wasn't much of a talker. She always had been, ever since that night…

Alena jumped when the door slid open making a loud noise. She looked and a saw a girl and two boys.

"Sorry, may we sit in here?" the frizzy brunette girl asked making her way in and putting her stuff in the space above. The two boys did the same on the opposite side. The girl sat next to Alena.

"Hey you're new aren't you." The girl said more as a statement then a question. Alena nodded in response. "15 right?"

Alena nodded again.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled holding out her hand. Alena took it," Alena Alby." She quietly said smiling back.

"That's Harry Potter" she gestures her hand to the boy. He had dark hair and glasses along with a scar on his forehead.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He shook Alena's hand.

"And that's Ron Weasley." She pointed to the red headed boy.

"That's a huge rat." He said looking at Luna.

Alena smiled," it's actually a cat, a hairless cat."

"You're kidding me!" Ron says looking confused at the cat." Can I touch it?"

Alena nodded and he reached over and pets the hairless cat.

"Bloody weird." He said. "Guys, you have to feel her, it's like skin."

They did and all were both fascinated and creped out. Alena smiled as they pet her unique pet. Luna was purring loudly.

"So what house do you think you'll be in Alena?" asked Hermione.

Alena thought about the brochure. She had read about each house. She broke them down into simple categories. Gryffindor's were the sporty type, Ravenclaws were the smart, wins the school awards group, Hufflepuff were the helpers of the school and Slytherin's were the stuck-up delinquents.

"probably Hufflepuff" she said," I like helping people."

"That's good." Smiled Hermione," as long as you are not in Slytherin we'll be ok."

"Yeah they think they're so much better than the other houses because their house is only made up of rich people." Ron said.

"And because the school was originally for rich kids only." Harry added, "They feel like they get to rule the school and everyone in it. Especially Draco Malfloy." He said the boy's name while scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Well you don't have to worry about me. I have a feeling I'm going to get Hufflepuff." Alena smiled. On the inside she was frowning. What if they found out she was rich. Would they still talk to her.

They felt the train slowing down. Alena looked out the window and noticed it was darker, but not to dark. All four got up, stretched and grabbed their belongs. Alena put Luna in her cage.

"Now try to stay close, it gets crowed." Said Hermione. Alena followed the three but soon got lost in all the pushing and shoving. She looked around for them but couldn't see them.

Suddenly she felt a firm grip on her wrist. She held her breath as she turned around to see who was dragging her. She let the breath out when she saw it was just Hermione.

"Come on alena this way." She said bringing her to the carriages. Ron and harry were already on.

"Thanks" smiled alena.

X x X x X x X x

Alena gasped when they approached the school. It was so beautiful up close and in real life. The trio smiled at alena's expression, remembering how they were the same way before.

The carriages stopped in front of the building. An older woman was standing at the top of the stairs. "All new students follow me."

Alena grabbed her stuff and followed the lady, along with several others, to a large room."

"Hello, I'm vice Principle McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts School for the Rich and Gifted." She began to say as she grabbed a clipboard off the desk she was leaning on," When I call your name step forward to receive your uniform and a package. In this package you will find your class schedule, your I.D. with your house name, your name and grade and a map. Your I.D. is VERY important because without it you won't be able to get into your dorms." She looked at her clipboard, "Alby, Alena."

Alena stepped forward and Vice Principle McGonagall handed her, her package and uniform. She went into the hall where the trio was waiting for her.

"So what house are you in?" Ron asked eating a candy bar.

"I don't yet I haven't opened it yet. "Alena said setting down her bags and cage.

"well what are you waiting for?" exclaimed Hermione.

Alena smiled and carefully opened the package. She pulled out the card and her smile faded as quickly as it came. She was staring at a mistake. The card had her name, grade and picture right but on top on the card said 'Slytherin'.

As soon as the trio saw her smile fade, they knew. Alena had been placed in the black hole. They also knew that the only way for a sweet, nice girl like her to be placed in the black hole of Slytherin was that she was rich. The Slytherin house was for the rich. It didn't matter how mean you were or what brand clothes you wore, although it did help the image, it didn't make you a Slytherin. Only rich background did.

The only exception was Harry Potter. He was the only one in Hogwarts history to score both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Luckily, they let him choose and he chose Gryffindor.

"Th-this is a mistake! I-I can't be in Slytheirn! "Alena was holding back tears. They all knew it was a mistake, she didn't belong there. She belonged in Hufflepuff. Everybody except, Alena and the new student's knew that the test results were never wrong.

"But your rich…and that's an automatic trip to the snake pit." Said Ron. They knew, they knew and didn't want to be her friend.

"If you guys don't want to be my friend now I understand…" alena said quietly.

"Are kidding me!" Ron exclaimed making alena jump and look at him with her dark green eyes in confusion.

"But I'm-"she began to say before Harry cut her off

"Yes a Slytherin but you aren't like them." Ron and Hermione nodded.

"We'll find a way to fix this." Hermione smiled reassuringly at the sad blonde. Alena smiled at the fact they weren't going to shut her out. "Now go unpack the welcoming dinners in an hour."

Alena nodded and walked off.

X x X x X x X x X x

It took a good half hour to find her dorm house. It would've been sooner but the map was to confusing and when she tried to ask people they just ignored her. She walked up to the door. It was a pretty sliver door with a slightly 3D green serpent taking up the whole door from top to bottom. Where a handle should be was an electric lock, like hotels have. Alena took out her card and slid it through. She walked down the stairs and entered the common room.

it was beautiful yet creepy. Everything was dark, the couches, the walls and even the lights. She most defiantly wasn't in the right house. She slightly frowned as she made her way to the girl's dorms. She pushed the door open and inside was dorm rooms on all three sides of the wall. Stairs led up to another row of rooms above the ground ones. A railing secured the perimeter around the second and third floor, leaving spaces for the stairs. All the doors had an electric lock on them.

She made her way to a door that was on the ground level. It had a flat snake on it and slid her card through the electric lock. Once she slid her card in the snake popped out slightly. Alena jumped back a little wondering why it did that. It popped out because it meant now someone had that room. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

When you first walked in a bathroom was on the right. It had green and sliver themes to it. Outside the bathroom behind the wall was a large four-poster bed with green curtains. The comforter and sheets where green as well. The pillows were white. Next to the bed were a desk and a dresser. On the opposite wall was a closet.

She set her stuff down, let out Luna and began to unpack. As she was unpacking a voice filled the air. "Everybody come down to the Dining Hall for a feast to welcome the new students and new year!"

Alena stopped packing, grabbed her card and left. She walked out into the common room and froze. On the leather couch was him looking at her…

X x X x X x X x

:P cliffhanger! Sorry I don't like cliffhanger's myself but it keeps people wanting to read my story :DAlso I know that a lot of the OCxDraco stories have thr Trio befriend the Slytherin OC but mine makes sense because my OC doesn't belong there so just saying...I was trying to be differnet

Review please!


End file.
